


Burning Love

by SpankedbySpike



Series: There is no Love without Drama [2]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Kink Meme, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a complex emotion and John is learning to look into it in a new way, challenged by the events and the new maturity Cara is gaining now that she has more options. It's hard and Messy; and hot maybe ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

  
_Note - Takes place just after the episode Sorry for your Loss in season One_  
  
 _Written for the_ **[Free For All Kinky Comment Meme](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301356.html)** launched at [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/)**spanking_world** for their Valentine's Challenge. It last for 6 weeks and is open to members as well as non member, join in or post anonymously, I promise it will be fun :-)  
  


  
Cara Coburn (Peyton List) and John Young (Luke Mitchell)

  
**Burning Love**

 

 

Without her, the sky would always have been grey, the games always reduced to jab at Ultra. Since her, she’s been embedded in John’s memory, day and night, night and day. She surrounds him in foggy days, she let’s herself be caught in the wisps of sunrise, and she holds the young man tight on their shared path.

She was his port, anchor and the only one that could hold John’s heart, soul, and energy. Once he felt it. That distance had been a disturbance in the stilted air of the subway, he couldn’t pinpoint it but the weight of it was aging him prematurely.

He needed the peace back and he knew it wasn’t happening with his golden tongue. He never had the occasion to learn how to woo in words or actions, he was a lean mean war machine, so he’ll do what he master best, he’ll take her away and love her until the only thing in her mind will be him, her with him and nothing else.

Only then will his world be right again.

 

Cara was whisked away into the poshest of hotel room; their whole little camp could have fit nicely in this last floor suite. But today he wasn’t concerned with the well being of their people he wanted the full attention of his girl back on him. Whatever happened when he was away with Russell had her distracted, angsty, and lost.

John had her pinned on the wall seconds after they arrived, kissing the living daylight from her. She bit him and he relished it. He swept his tongue in her, plundering her mouth and she submitted for a minute before making a dirty move of her own and cupping his jewels. John closed his eyes and stopped moving <i>Fuck, it felt good!</i>

He rucked up her shirt, letting his fingers bunch the fabric up and then extends on the silky skin revealed. Up and down his hands lifted more and more of it, goosebumps appearing on her taut stomach, he went further up, meeting the barrier of her bra. Soft barrier as it was, he couldn’t bear its existence and went to discard it with practice.

John was conflicted, he wanted to pull his shirt off and get naked but he couldn’t not kiss and mark the glorious skin in display. He was becoming feverish and couldn’t thank his lucky star enough when Cara hooked a leg behind his thigh, angled herself for better contact and ultimately freed her hands to pull the shirt off his jeans, crack few buttons along the way and finally they were able to touch, to feel their hearts beating wildly.

John put his hands on her behind and lifted her in one slick movement.  Set on his waist she kept her legs crossed and held on tight, while he maneuvered them to the comfy bed. They felt on it laughing, eager to lose the clothes, to get lost in each others.

 

John latched on a pebbled nipple and revealed in the moan Cara couldn’t suppress, her hand tightening at the nape of his neck, her legs opening for him. He used his clever fingers to tickle her, making her squirm and beg. Going back to her lips he finally ended with two fingers in her, his thumb playing on her clit. She wouldn’t let him unravel her without fighting back, Cara knew of few little tricks to make John lose it, she trailed her nails on his nipple knowing it always led him to distraction before bringing the finger from her other hand to stroke the soft skin behind his balls.

She liked seeing him that gone, she wished John would let her see the real him though like what Stephen shared with her. That thought froze her. She had cheated on John, on the one man that had brought her to a world in which she had a purpose, a voice. He sensed the disturbance again and kissed her, slowly, passionately, whispering his love, and finally smiling when she grabbed him and pulled him close, moving against him, matching his thrust, until they both knew he had to bury himself in her and become one.

 

Wild, sweaty, lost, they had only one purpose: completion. He finally found his way home, in his tight girl. He pushed and withdrew like his life depended on it, strangled at time by her contracting muscles. He rolled them back afraid to come too early and looked up at the untamed Amazon on him. She was magnificent, riding him in a rowdy way, slow, too slow coming down, rising like a storm; he could die a happy man right at that moment.

Keeping one hand on her rump he met her with fervor, his hand cupping her breast, lingering over her nipples and pinching them as he bit his own lips, the wave of delight becoming a crazed pleasure, eyes glazing and breath winded. Their rhythm faltered, the slap of wet skin so loud it was deafening to anyone but them. At this moment they were blind and deaf to the world, locked and lost in each other until they came, together, struggling for breath and falling in each other embrace, the world now just a tiny dot at the fringe of their consciousness.

 

The End. 

 

_It's my first time writing in this fandom and there certainly will be improvement as I explore more and more these characters, until then any comment, correction and/or suggestion is gladly accepted._

_Crossposted at[original community](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301888.html?thread=2851648#t2851648) and [my LJ](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/47867.html)_

_  
A series is planned in this verse if it is received well :)_


End file.
